


人鱼和圣诞

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom
Summary: 使用@汉谟拉比炒面 的海兔人/海蝶人设定甜饼





	人鱼和圣诞

**Author's Note:**

> 使用@汉谟拉比炒面 的海兔人/海蝶人设定  
甜饼

—————————— 1 ——————————— 

挺讽刺的，那是他第一次进父亲的房间。  
书籍的纸页和玻璃的碎片散落一地，被他无声地，缓缓地跨过。他的眼睛在一片狼藉中梭巡，试图找到还有拿走的价值的东西，但却狼狈地无处停靠。不得不说这伙人砸得还真干净，值钱的东西也早被洗劫一空，留给他的只有阻拦外人搬砸被拳打脚踢后的钝痛。  
他不知道父亲是惹上了什么人，那个对他来说其实有些陌生的男人显然也不会向他透漏些什么——他们之间的交集几乎仅限于为数不多的沉默地坐在一起吃饭，和他礼貌而疏离的称呼：“父亲”。那个男人只是每日出门工作，晚上在他睡下后带着觥筹交错后的酒气回家，再加上他天天上学，连面都很少见到。他的饮食起居和学习等各种事务都交给了管家和佣人，这些人大难临头也早已各自飞了，如今，只剩下他一人，在这片废墟里挣扎。  
马上这里也不能呆了，那群流氓踩在他脸上的时候恶狠狠地告诉他这栋房子也被抵押卖掉，让他赶紧滚出去。想到这他不禁咽了一口喉头涌上来的腥甜的血，父亲的房间被毁得尤为严重，让他都没有机会去想象曾经这里的摆设都是什么样的。找着找着他走进了盥洗室，却被地上一摊亮晶晶的玩意儿吸引住了眼球——那是一条奄奄一息的海蝶人，躺在一片玻璃碎片中，似人的上身和晶莹透亮的软体都被划了许多伤口，正汩汩渗出粘液；左臂被踩烂成一滩肉泥，糊在地上，张大了嘴像条搁浅的鱼微软地呼吸着，估计是鱼缸被砸碎了之后掉在地上，又不小心被踩了一脚吧。  
他呆住了，没想到他的父亲还豢养着这样的玩意儿——曾有一段时间这也是风靡于学校的宠物，他在网上见过，人们拍摄的各种各样的照片和视频所炫耀的东西，那些亮晶晶的似人的生物顶着一张张天真无害的脸，在水中游动。尤其是某音，铺天盖地的配着悬崖上的金鱼姬的BGM的短视频刷屏甚至一度使他对这种生物产生了厌烦。想到这，他的脑子一片混乱，思绪潮水般涌入，他想起曾经深夜失眠一个人坐在客厅沙发上静音看完了那部动画，漆黑的房间里电视的亮光却让他觉得愈发孤独，只得抱紧了沙发坐垫；动画里那个叫宗介的小男孩用灯塔和在成长中缺席的水手父亲交流的时候，他偷偷抹了抹眼泪，因为自己连一个像电影中爱着他陪伴他的母亲都没有。海蝶人倒真的与电影里的人鱼有些相像，裙摆一样在水里摇曳的软体，怪不得人们在它们身上寄托人鱼之类不切实际的幻想——但父亲为什么会也养这样一条生物呢？他每日工作，估计它也像他一样交由佣人照料着——是观赏的装饰品，是排遣寂寞的宠物，是泄欲的玩物，还是想饲养一只比自己更听话亲近的“人”抚慰一下无处安放的“父爱”呢？  
然而他再也没机会知道了。懊恼，愤怒，妒忌，伤心，恐惧，微妙的情绪瞬间放大交织刺破短短时间内失去一切的不真实感击中了他。  
他终于站在一片破碎里，父亲的遗物前，声嘶力竭地号哭了起来。

—————————— 2 ———————————

他还是带走了那条海蝶人，装在塑料袋里，连同拾掇出来的为数不多的其他几样东西一起。先留着再说吧，死了就算了，要是能活着养养说不定还能卖了，反正这玩意儿也吃不了多少东西。从地上把它捡起来的时候他觉得有些恶心，海蝶人的躯体滑滑腻腻的，放在水龙头下冲了冲，连伤口都没有处理。  
学校是不可能再去了。之后他卖了还能换钱的几样东西，挨家挨户敲门才讨到了一份合适的在餐馆打杂的工作（年龄不到还挺难办的），还租了热心肠的妇人家的地下室。海蝶人就被他丢在一个塑料盆里，工作到深夜回家时想起来就丢点餐馆捡回来的残渣剩饭。一开始小家伙虚弱不堪，只能吃一点点东西，但万幸玻璃碎片没有伤到内脏，渐渐地竟也靠顽强的生命力熬下来，伤口开始愈合了。只是被踩烂的左臂有点难办，露出的断骨开始发黑溃烂，他只能捞出来连根把它切掉，稍微包了一下。海蝶人痛得浑身发抖，但由于虚弱甚至拿不出几分挣扎的力气。包扎的时候才有空仔细看了看这个小家伙，柔顺细密的头发，微张的空洞虚焦的眼睛，长而密的睫毛都是漂亮的亚麻色，面庞清秀又精致；下身剔透干净，紫红色的内脏一览无余，是最普通最常见的那种，但可以看得出来之前养得很好。包完后，他把它放回盆里，海蝶人缓缓下沉，肉肉的裙边一样的软体组织飘动着，在水中无声地舒展开来。  
就这样过了很久。他每天打工很晚才会回家，海蝶人慢慢好了起来，一开始每天都沉在水底不动，后来渐渐睁开了眼睛，能趴在盆边了，现在甚至在他回家时会欢呼雀跃地摇“尾巴”。但他其实本来就不是很喜欢这种生物，那滑腻的样子甚至让他感觉有点恶心，想到它和自己的父亲心里还是会隐隐有一层隔阂与不悦，就只把它当成一条鱼，除了喂东西和换水碰都不碰。还打过把它卖掉的主意，但是这家伙是最普通的品种，大小不袖珍也没有等身那么大，挺尴尬的，再加上长时间吃剩饭菜软体变得浑浊发黄，也没有门路，根本卖不出什么好价钱，只得作罢。小家伙聪明，乖巧懂事，也不会跟他撒娇任性，可能它也能感觉到，和他一样，能够活着，已经是非常幸运的事了，奢求不来什么宠爱。  
地下室里阴冷又潮湿，他常常觉得，自己就像生活在下水道里的一只老鼠，散发着霉味和恶心的臭味。因为养了海蝶人房间更潮了，而且三天两头得换水，他有些不耐烦但也没什么办法。但是除此之外一切还是在向好的方向发展。他干活越来越麻利，薪资也有所提高，房东大姐也对他挺好的。后来海蝶人长得更大了，盆对它来说已经过于小，他拿着刚发的薪水一时心血来潮给它买了个二手的大玻璃鱼缸；把缸抱回家的时候，海蝶人兴奋极了，平时害怕打扰他一声不吭的小家伙甚至呣呣直叫。  
弄好了缸和水，他准备把笑得嘴都合不拢的海蝶人从盆里抱出来，一伸手小家伙就迫不及待地伸出剩下的那只胳膊求抱抱。放进缸里的小海蝶人兴奋极了，在缸里游了好多圈都没够。他忍不住笑了笑，就洗洗准备睡了。谁知道这夜又照常失眠，他翻了个身还寻思着再找个动画电影看，却一回头看见一张贴在玻璃上的扭曲诡异的脸，吓得他大叫了一声——过了一会儿，他不得不一脸歉意地向闻声而来的房东大姐道歉。都怪那条该死的海蝶人，他忿忿地想，贴在玻璃上顶着他看的小家伙也被他的惊叫吓得一抖，迅速缩了回去，现在还不肯出来。  
第二天顶着黑眼圈去打工的他突然想到，海蝶人会不会打喷嚏？？？

—————————— 3 ———————————

夏天到了，回家的时候他偶尔会买个小西瓜，瓤啃完瓜皮往缸里一丢，海蝶人会啃的干干净净再扔到垃圾桶。他还买了个破旧的小手机，可以偷偷蹭房东大姐家的网用。地下室没空调，虽然见不到太阳但是潮湿得闷热，他渐渐开始喜欢靠在水缸上，让丝丝凉意贴到背上。海蝶人到了夏天也总是热得蔫蔫的，除了吃东西平时一副懒洋洋的样子。他也想过给它取个什么名字，想来想去叫“波妞”吧，但它虽然“雌雄莫辨”但怎么看也更像个小男孩子的样子，叫个小姑娘的名字未免也太过奇怪……再说叫这个又让人无端联想到电影里那个破解诅咒的吻，让人感觉他好像对它有什么非分之想似的；叫“鱼”或者“人鱼”吧，叫起来更奇怪了，还没有“唉”来“唉”去的顺口，反倒像是叫驴刹马似的。最后想想，不如叫瓜皮，但是这个家伙好像能听出来是在骂它，有些爱答不理的。  
一天他照常调了个动画，靠着鱼缸看，却发现瓜皮也贴在玻璃上聚精会神地盯着看。他嗤笑了一声，这家伙的智力又不高，肯定看不懂，还像模像样的。不过有个“人”陪着看也不错，想着这样看也不舒服，他用旧盆把瓜皮舀出来，放在腿中间，盘腿一起坐着看。瓜皮十分配合，看得专注极了，看到开心处还兴奋地拍拍手。后来不管看什么瓜皮都闹着拍玻璃蹦来蹦去要跟他一起看。发现瓜皮喜欢看和海有关的电影，不愧是海蝶人，尤其是海底总动员，无论看多少遍都不腻味；甚至还跟他一起看了悬崖上的金鱼姬，趁他要把它放回去的时候还爬起来轻轻亲了亲他的嘴唇，弄得他脸红得像火烧似的。这小家伙，他又好气又好笑，还特别不好意思，是想长出两条腿来吗？  
后来越来越亲密，他开始渐渐喜欢这个小家伙起来。回到家时有个“人”等着，看电影时有“人”陪着，原来是这么一件温暖的事啊，温暖到足以消除他工作一天的疲惫，足以让他忘记曾经拥有但失去的，足以让他还有活下去的力气。他开始喜欢下班回家时第一时间揉揉瓜皮的小脑袋，瓜皮也很开心，一笑露出尖尖的小虎牙。有时候还会舔舔他的手指，弄得他又涨红了脸。瓜皮也感觉到了对它态度的改观，开始变得娇嗲又粘人，换完水和看完电影回缸的时候老是一只手揪住他不放，非要摸摸蹭蹭一通才肯回去。他吃东西的时候这小家伙也会撒娇要，扒着缸沿高高探出头来，张着嘴啊啊地冲他叫唤，在他丢出一块时还会张嘴去接，活像一条小狗崽。

—————————— 4 ———————————

但是瓜皮越来越依赖他，也有不好的地方。再坚强毕竟他也是个脸皮薄的孩子，以前他不理瓜皮的时候瓜皮的发情期都是自己熬过去的，只是偶尔他会碰见瓜皮实在忍不住拿泄殖孔在玻璃上蹭（然后脸红成猴屁股别过脸不看）或者换水的时候发现漂在水上的一滩白色不明液体才知道瓜皮发情期到了；但是现在瓜皮一到发情期就冲他哼唧，贴在玻璃上蹭，或者是抱着他的手不丢往泄殖腔那里蹭，使他承受了这个年纪不该有的某种压力。以前关系不好的时候他在房间里自渎结果一眼瞥到贴在玻璃上看的海蝶人，当场吓软，气到吼了它一声，吓得它几天没敢出来；现在别说吼了，瓜皮知道他也不能拿它怎么样，不仅盯着看得津津有味甚至还撑出缸沿探头看，导致他不得不转移阵地每次都躲到厕所。（瓜皮：暗中观察.jpg）有一次他回家的时候在路上捡了只乒乓球拿回家洗洗给瓜皮玩，瓜皮喜欢得紧，在水面上拍来拍去的；结果过了没多久他回家发现瓜皮有些不对劲，结果一看它居然因为发情把球塞到泄殖腔里了，还是他脸红得滴血帮它给掏出来的，掏的过程有多刺激暂且按下不表，总之从此以后他再也无法直视乒乓球了，气得把球丢进垃圾桶并发誓再也不给瓜皮带任何玩具。“我还是个孩子啊啊啊啊啊！！！”每次瓜皮发情期一到他都要忍不住在心里怒吼，并丢给瓜皮一截黄瓜让它自行解决，不一会儿还要被瓜皮色气的吟哦qj耳朵。  
这天是平安夜，因为店里客人热闹到很晚才走，他接近凌晨才回了家。望着街上五光十色的街灯，人们欢声笑语成双结伴与他擦肩而过，失落与孤独还是涌上心头。无论有多坚强他还是个孩子啊，但是马上就不是了——这个圣诞节是他18岁的生日，然而没有人为他庆祝，也没有人陪他度过，除了什么也不知道的瓜皮。他又想起了很久都没再想起的父亲，十八年前的今天他是否为即将诞生的婴孩而欣喜，会不会像后来的十几年一样波澜不惊置若罔闻？他想起与父亲度过的几次生日，仆人们为他端上巨大的生日蛋糕，父亲只是沉默地坐在那里，生涩地对他说一句：“生日快乐。”他忘记自己许了什么愿，吹熄了一片烛光，那闪烁的光跳跃着来到他的眼前，他抹了一把眼泪，光不再模糊了，然而与他并没有什么关系。  
这城市里的灯，没有一盏是为他亮的。

—————————— 5 ———————————

回到家，瓜皮却异常地没有因为他回来得这么晚而生气，没有啪啪拍玻璃表示抗议，反而有些蔫地沉在水里发呆。十二点的钟声响起，窗外是耀眼的烟花和人们的欢呼，他叹了口气，沉默地添了柴，点燃了壁炉，向房间里填充一丝光亮和温暖。他坐在壁炉前，打开手机给自己放了战场上圣诞快乐来看，才想起瓜皮还呆在缸里，就拿盆放好，把它拎出来环抱着一起看。瓜皮又长大了，坐在他怀里像个半大的孩子了。不知道是不是今天的电影不是动画，也没有海，瓜皮不喜欢，一直在他怀里不安地扭动着，他有点生气，但没说什么，直到听见瓜皮喘着粗气才发现不对劲，低头一看，瓜皮正在摸泄殖孔。  
他一阵头皮发麻，你可真会挑时间，一只手塞在瓜皮腋下另一只手扶着没有了胳膊的圆润肩膀就准备把它扔回缸里，结果瓜皮反应更快，怕他把自己丢回去，手从某个部位拔出来回身就跳到他身上，紧紧搂着脖子不撒手。衣服被瓜皮打湿了一大片，他还没来得及生气，突然意识到瓜皮手粘粘的贴在他脖子上是什么，软体还无意间“踩”在他某个部位蹭来蹭去，瞬间石化了。  
发情的瓜皮只遵照着本能不停地在他身上蹭，一边蹭一边哼唧，像要在他怀里化成一滩。…………算了。他捏了捏拳头，忍住把瓜皮揪下来暴打一顿的冲动，拽着瓜皮的腰试图把它从身上剥下来，结果瓜皮抱得更紧了。  
看来今天是逃不过了。不敢对脆弱的海蝶人再用力，他只能配合地一手环住瓜皮的腰，另一只手伸向万恶之源，下了好大的决心才轻轻戳了戳，谁知瓜皮哼唧着自己贴了上来，瞬间用软肉裹住了他的食指。  
……………… 再次石化了。  
瓜皮拼命地拱，试图将手指吞得深一些，它并不知道这给某个同学造成了多么巨大的刺激………… 虽然经过了上次的乒乓球事件，某些人还是大脑一片空白…………  
反应了好一会儿（这段时间对瓜皮和某人来说都有一年那么漫长），瓜皮的泄殖腔足够湿润，他才小心翼翼地放了第二根手指，探进去摸索了好久才触到一个韧韧的小肉芽。应该就是海蝶人的yj了，他用两根手指夹弄着，突然脑海中闪过了父亲的脸，那时养在盥洗室的瓜皮会不会也被做过同样的事情？一种背德感阴恻恻地爬上他的脊背，但指尖溢出的一股暖流打消了他的情绪，使他如释重负。  
他突然出奇地平静了下来。  
瓜皮软绵绵地瘫在身上，满足地喟叹着。

—————————— 6 ———————————

烟花再次照亮夜空，盖住了壁炉里传来的柴火细小的噼噼啪啪的燃爆声。他把头埋在瓜皮肩膀，瓜皮的头发早已干透了，竟也泛着绒绒的暖意。  
瓜皮用一只手轻轻搂着他的脖子。他开始再次有了想要流泪的冲动。就这样静静地抱了一会儿，之前哭过的肿起的眼睛和暖烘烘的使他起了睡意，但他像一个委屈的还没收到圣诞和生日礼物的孩子倔强不肯睡去，虽然确实如此。他想起了圣诞树，想起了没有晚安故事的夜晚，想起了星星，想起了卖火柴的小女孩的微笑，想起了人鱼化成的泡沫，在海面上升起，闪烁着。  
瓜皮的泄殖腔还是潮湿温润的。他惊讶地发现自己硬着。有些不甘，有些寂寞呢。他轻轻拉开拉链，把自己和着瓜皮jy的润滑慢慢地送了进去。瓜皮温柔地包裹着他，他低下头轻轻亲了亲瓜皮肩膀圆润柔软的截面。  
又想睡了。他感觉自己在绵延的河水上划船，感觉自己拨开丛丛茂密的散发着甜美芬芳的花朵，看见站在槲寄生下稚嫩的小美人鱼。他急急上前要去亲吻他，人鱼却化成一片泡沫，闪着光落在他的鼻尖上，脸颊上。  
烟花在脑海中炸开，白光褪去，他听见手机里电影放到了尾声，说：“圣诞快乐，劳伦斯先生。” 🎄


End file.
